7C. GENOMICS AND IMAGING FACILITIES CORE INTRODUCTION AND SPECIFIC AIMS The CEHS Genomics and Bioinformatics Facilities Core was created in September 2001 to provide CEHS members with integrated facilities for high-throughput, data-intensive genomics as well as bioinformatics analysis, large-scale database storage and management, data mining and data modeling required to fully implement systems approaches to studying the biological impact of environmental factors. In response to the evolution of Center member research needs, a new CEHS Imaging Facility was integrated with the CEHS Genomics and Bioinformatics Facilities Core last year, and this CEHS facilities core has been renamed the "Genomics and Imaging Facilities Core." The Core now provides CEHS members with the tools and expertise for high-resolution and high-throughput imaging integrated with data-intensive genomics and bioinformatics. This powerful combination is coupled with flexible and accessible data sharing and a strong commitment to new technology development and deployment to keep the CEHS at the cutting edge of high-throughput imaging and analytical methods. The Genomics and Imaging Facilities Core operates as both a training resource and as a service and developmental laboratory, with the following Specific Aims: (1) To provide integrated support for genomics technologies including massively parallel sequencing and oligonucleotide arrays. (2) To provide customized imaging options and the resources for high-resolution images and high-throughput screening using imaging capabilities. (3) To provide integrative support for high-throughput screening of factors with environmental impact on cellular function, including support for flexible automated fluidics, highly parallel real-time PCR, fluorescence, luminescence, absorbance, and single-cell imaging and quantification. (4) To support the bioinformatic frameworks necessary to interpret and manage these large data sets. (5) To provide and maintain network servers and storage devices to facilitate the transfer and analysis of information-rich data sets. (6) To provide training with new genomic and imaging technologies as well as commercial and open-source bioinformatics software. (7) To work with Center members to develop and acquire new technologies and to apply their results to develop data models and quality control procedures and error modeling.